Dream Depth
by RiverStar1
Summary: When Hermione begins to have horrifying dreams and dangerous fatigue, her friends begins to worry. But soon her dreams turn to visions. Will visions become reality? Rating may change later. Please read and review. I need to know if I should continue with


"Harry, I know Ron is in there!" Hermione said pushing her hair away from her face.  
  
Harry gave a quick, sharp nod and opened the large blue door.  
  
"I'll go first, then tell you if it is safe to follow," Harry said looking at the eerie orange light below.  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry took a sharp intake of breath and jumped. Hermione followed a second later. She landed on the peeling blue cement floor with a thump. It hadn't been a long fall but a rough landing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, standing up and brushing off his clothes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.aaaaaaaahhhhhh," Hermione shrieked. A large rat had made its way onto her shoulder. She threw it off and jumped up next to Harry.  
  
"Okay now," Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Look at the map," Hermione said, eyes still wide with terror.  
  
Harry pulled a small scroll from his pant's pocket and held it out for him and Hermione to see in the dim light.  
  
"The stairs," Hermione said, pointing behind them.  
  
Harry nodded again and they began to climb. Everything but the small lights and a few doors (which were orange) was blue. They had been climbing for almost fifteen minutes when they came upon a pair of orange doors. There were still plenty of stairs beyond left to climb.  
  
"Harry, maybe we should go out the doors, if they lead back outside then we can go get help," Hermione said, looking back and forth from the dark tumbling stairs to the bright orange double doors.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione took one last look at the towering stair, opened the door, and stepped out into what seemed to be a muggle school gym. But when she turned back to Harry, who was about to step into the gym, she saw the ground beneath him fall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
She flew down to her stomach and grabbed his hand. He held on tightly but knew Hermione would never be able to hold him. He struggled to grab the ledge as Hermione used all her strength to try to pull him up. Sweat began to form on her forehead and she cried out in frustration. Just then Harry's hand slipped from Hermione's and he began to plummet downward.  
  
"No!!" Hermione yelled. Leaning farther over the edge.  
  
"Hermione," she heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
"I'm fine, but Hermione listen to me, you have to go back and owl Sirius, tell him to come quickly," Harry yelled from somewhere below.  
  
"Alright," Hermione yelled.  
  
She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. She looked around her for a way out. Old gym and school equipment was scattered everywhere. At the top of the gym were two double where light shone through. Hermione ran to them quickly. Outside it was cloudy and windy. Hermione raced down the street as fast as she when she felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder. She turned to see an old man standing in front of her smiling.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said.  
  
"Umm, hello," Hermione said and turned to go, but the hand pulled her back. "Why Hermione, aren't you staying for the meeting?"  
  
"Sir, I.," she began to say but stopped when she saw not the man, but Draco Malfoy in front of her.  
  
"Malfoy?" she shrugged him off. She tried to run but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, holding her tightly.  
  
"But you have to stay," Malfoy smirked. "Your friends need you."  
  
"Let me go!" Hermione struggled.  
  
But swarms of Death Eaters were circling them and when Hermione looked up the Dark Mark was swirling in the sky.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Hermione flew up in her four poster bed, breathing erratically and sweat soaking her head and body.  
  
'That dream,' Hermione thought. 'It was so weird.'  
  
She shook her head, wiped her wet forehead, and looked at the time. Four-thirty a.m. Throwing the checked crimson and gold comforter and sheets off her she got out of bed and walked over to the window. The sky was lit up by the full moon hanging brightly in the sky, the stars twinkling like lights on a Christmas tree. The grounds looked beautiful in the light of the September sky. The wind blew freely through Hermione's chocolate brown hair, cooling her. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the dream. Ron hadn't disappeared, Harry hadn't fallen anywhere, Draco and a mound of Death Eaters had not surrounded her, and everything was fine. Why had they been lost in her old muggle elementary school she wondered? In the dream she hadn't been able to pick out where they were but now she knew. Everything about it was strange, but it was a dream and Hermione never thought much of dreams. Making her way back to her bed quietly so as not to wake the other girls she took her wand and magicked a new pair of clean sheets. She snuggled back under the covers and fell into a not so dreadful sleep.  
  
  
  
*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********  
  
  
  
"Morning 'ermione," Ron said through a mouthful of food as Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Morning," Hermione told them, sweeping her hair back and grabbing a goblet of orange juice.  
  
"Well aren't you awake this morning," Harry laughed taking a bite of toast.  
  
"I know, I had a really awful nightmare last night and got woken up but I feel great today," she said with a smile.  
  
"Well you won't be feeling great for long," Ron said. "We have Double Potions with the Slytherins next."  
  
"Ehh," Hermione moaned, laying her head down on the table.  
  
"Well I guess we better go then," Harry said, looking at his watch.  
  
They all finished their toast and juice, picked up their bags, and made their way into the dingy dungeons.  
  
  
  
It seemed that every year Gryffindors and Slytherins were put together for potions. It was a burden the Gryffindors were tired of bearing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the class. Draco and his Slytherin cronies had also decided to reside in the back of the class this year.  
  
"Ah, now if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood," Draco sighed, staring them down.  
  
"Malfoy don't you think you're a bit old for nicknames?" Hermione asked with bitterness.  
  
"You know I think Granger has a point," Draco said, standing up. "Maybe I should be a little more advanced?"  
  
He drew his wand and in a flash, so did Harry and Ron. Draco's pointed at Hermione, Harry and Ron's pointed at Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare," Harry growled.  
  
"Boys, boys," a greasy voice from behind them drawled. "Must I even remind you such behavior is in favor for a night of detention?"  
  
All three boys immediately lowered their wands. Professor Snape just shook his head.  
  
"All three of you will meet in detention in the library tonight to resort books," Snape said giving a disbelieving Draco a look of consent.  
  
As class began they all took their seats listening to the professor drone about Thoughtfulness Potions. As class went on Hermione began to feel extremely tired, like she had just put in a full day. Laying her head on her hand, she shut her eyes. Before she knew it, sleep had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
  
  
"Hurry Hermione!"  
  
"Aren't you staying?"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
The Mark.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed. She looked around. She was still in Potions class. Everyone was staring at her. Snape looked irritated.  
  
"Well Miss Granger as I see you find my lesson easy enough to ignore, you can spend the night with Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy resorting the library," Snape said.  
  
After Potions Harry and Ron confronted Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I am just so tired, I can barely walk," Hermione said, stopping to lean against the wall for support.  
  
"Maybe you should skip morning classes and go back to sleep," Ron said.  
  
"We have a Transfiguration test," Hermione replied, eyes shut.  
  
"Well, here, at least let me and Ron carry your books," Harry said.  
  
She handed them over willingly and prepared herself for the long events ahead. But something kept nagging her. The dream. It scared her to death. I seemed too real to be a dream. And this fatigue was pulling at her, trying to pull her back into it. There was something about it, she could just tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review to tell me how you like it. Is it too confusing. The dream will be more explained later but I need you to review to tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
